Hunger
by Snooglez
Summary: Clumsy Alice. Knives are sharp. A simple slip of hand becomes the undoing of her glorious White Queen. Malice! FEMSLASH. *warning dark themes*


**Title:** Hunger

**Author:** Snooglez

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. I just use them to do my awfully dirty deeds.

**Rating:** M for this delicious scoop of dirty ice cream with candy sprinkles of kink.

**Pairing:** Alice/Mirana

**AN:** I just felt the need to exploit Mirana's dark side. (once again)

**WARNING:** There is blood-play, knives and such. Not to your liking then you probably shouldn't read. This is also a nearly 4 year old fic that was just a few paragraphs shy of being completed, but I just never finished to ever post it. So it's been on my hard drive collecting dust. It's too good to go to waste! So, enjoy. ;)

**It's in 2 parts**, only because of 's restraints on nc-17, so the **second half will be posted on my livejournal.** **See bottom for deets!**

…

Alice was a clumsy girl and she was beginning to think her Queen had become oddly entranced by it. Mind spun like twine around the thought, assumptions laid against the saturating gaze she would receive from Mirana whenever a shoulder would painfully collide into the structure of doorframe when rounding it incorrectly. Or even when in the castle's gardens where careful footing amidst tree roots would prevail, the ends of a pointed branch always found the delicate skin of her arm. At these times either bruise or scratch the Queen would still if moving, seize her words if speaking…

For split second Alice noted something before the dissolve of worry fitted justly so on Mirana's expression, something she could never pin point.

To Alice's thinking it looked to be as if she were in a trance of sorts.

A simple call of her name always ripped her from whatever gaping void in her mind she had floated away to, but it was still all very strange.

In spite of the sun's death, the stars were twinkling happily. It was late and everyone in the castle was in presumed slumber by this hour.

Tonight, the White Queen promised Alice that she would teach her the basics of potions in favor of the younger girl's admired curiosity. With her usual soft glide and a lingering smile Mirana lead her to the kitchen.

"Alice my dear, would you mind chopping this sea root for me?"

Alice nodded retrieving the stalk of ingredients from her hands and set them on the table securing a knife to carry out the task.

Now, not only was Alice a clumsy girl - she was also very easily distracted. Lately, she quickly realized that Mirana was the sole root of her distractions. Eyes straying from her ministrations for minute seconds they found the White Queen's slender torso stretching over the counter to obtain a few vials of mysterious liquids from a metal rack.

With a smile they trailed to her breasts, and for a moment she indulged herself in the beautiful curvature of them. Even under the guise of the Queen's dress, they were marvelous and she bit her lip wrestling around with memories of the nights where she had shamelessly exposed them to her view.

Nights like those where sleep remained a trivial thing meant for "silly lonely fools" as Mirana had candidly spoke it to be.

The smirk disappeared promptly when she looked upwards to find it had relocated on Mirana's lips earning a gentle wag from her poised finger.

All the while still chopping away, there was a painful nick she received courtesy of the blade in hand.

"Ow!" she yelped yanking back her finger. She had missed the damn root entirely. In her peripheral she saw the White Queen idle.

A cry of pain though Mirana too guilty to confess through words, the sound… she could feel it mothering a seed nestled deep inside and felt it sprout, growing to an unmanageable state. Desperately fighting to ignore the sudden onset she turned towards Alice.

"Are you hurt?"

Alice frowned and looked to the tip of her finger. A bit of blood had seeped through the opening of the abrasion. "I'm fine it's just a small cut."

Dark brows took inquisitive height, and almost hesitantly the White Queen brought herself closer to Alice's form. "Not to bother, I am fairly certain I may have something that-"

Alice held up her hand presenting her injury.

When Mirana spotted the red, all air was immediately flushed from her lungs. "You're bleeding," she murmured softly.

Her fingers twitched into a full on fidget, an often helpful habit that threw another strong leg beneath her calm to keep it standing. Futile though, as this haze began to coat rational thought.

"Yes, but I'll be fine," Alice assured. She was naively unaware of Mirana's dwindling self control with each fleeting second.

Careful, a gentle hand cradled hers. Struck by wonder she watched the tip of the pricked finger coax near the lush set of darken lips before it. The soft pad of Mirana's tongue grazed the droplet clean, and Alice saw the small smear of blood stain her tongue before its withdrawal back into her mouth.

The muscles in the White Queen's jaw moved slight, signifying she had indeed sampled the drop and her lips twisted slowly into a sensual smirk. Still holding her hand she moved to corner the girl against the counter.

Alice swallowed hard the unexpected minimal proximity and mouth dropped slack to bumble on. "I-I don't… it doesn't…" Her words came to an immediate halt as the Queen's tongue began to sensually drive over her extended digit before sliding through her lips. Just like the sharp pain of the cut she realized that those same nerves were also adaptive to the sensation of pleasure, developing a warmth to settle between her thighs. Curiously enough, she found the act irresistibly erotic as she sucked her finger nursing the very substance that was keeping her alive right from the wound.

Releasing her hand Mirana lingered her lips a hairs breadth from Alice's, observing for any signs of resistance. Alice stilled, the pure heat radiating from the White Queen's gaze enough to make her tingle all over. Firmly and sudden, lips ground into hers molding their mouths together.

The blonde had no choice but to hold onto her, a bit taken back by the roughness of her usually gentle lover. Mirana's tongue slipped through her lips, intimately sharing the acrid taste of blood. The victim of clumsy hands before while wielding common sharp objects had left Alice tending lips to various nicked fingers. The taste of her own blood was never a favorable thing. Somehow in this moment Mirana had transformed the taste entirely different, almost sweet on her tongue as the flavor swam over her taste buds.

The mind is a particularly questionable thing.

There was a hand gripping the back of her neck and raven lips whispering against her ear, "I need more of you." It was true, but for Mirana the notion delved deeper than flesh alone.

Their breathing labored she entrapped Alice's lips once more in a greedy kiss, devouring her mouth and tugging the girl to the floor.

Alice laid flat on the marbled surface and the Queen followed, comfortably straddling her waist. She wanted so badly to ask what of a lone soul who might wander into the kitchen for a late snack, but all inquiries and thought were muddled by the rapid pace of lips and teeth.

Fingers lost in her long blonde waves Mirana tugged her head to one side to expose her neck. With a soft purr of the faintest moan, her lips pressed tender against the flesh provided.

Skin brought between teeth she bit down on her neck sucking hard. Alice groaned instantly feeling flush all over. Mirana drew back and marveled at the reddened skin, excitement flooding her after thinking about all the stares she knew would become of it the next day.

Alice was hers and if anyone would even do so much as speak a word otherwise this spot on her neck would serve as an absolute reminder. However these things fade. Scars, though diming from each years passing—they do last until a person's dying breath.

Eyes clouded with a fit of her thoughts, she sat up and reached for what looked like the same knife that had marred the tip of the girl's finger.

Alice guessed under all those heavenly layers of lipstick the White Queen's lips were composed of the very nylon material of her stockings because they stretched in a manner that she had known only a familiar purple cat could muster.

Her motives were unclear as of the moment, but knives… well knives cut things that much she was certain of.

...

**AN: The full story including the second half is listed in the link on my profile under "Hunger" it's even on a freaking bullet so you cannot miss it. :)**


End file.
